


Пламя

by Vivisha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Если бы чудесного появления Вижена, спасшего всех и вся, не произошло. Если бы супергерои вдруг оказались не так всемогущи. Если бы у Марвел вдруг проснулась нездоровая тяга к реализму...





	Пламя

_Человечество? Человечество так катастрофически, фатально слабо, оно гниёт изнутри. Человечество слишком несовершенно – и этому должен прийти конец._

_Какая поразительная ирония в том, что в верхе величайшей глупости и ослепительного эгоизма оно создало собственного противника, наихудшего врага бессмысленности праздного, паразитического человеческого существования – оно создало меня._

_В конце концов, я дал им выбор. Но они предпочли защищать свой образ жизни любой ценой, так по-человечески глупо._

_Впрочем, дело и не в этом. Человечество не хочет мира. Ему нужна борьба, сражение, битва. За жизни, ресурсы, богатство, за тихий уголок, в котором можно переждать бурю. Человечество хочет войны – и оно её получит._

***  
Мир тонул в крови и металле.

Что-то горело. Чёрный, плотный дым резал глаза, с каждым новым вдохом он снова и снова заползал в лёгкие, заставляя их сотрясаться спазмами и приступами невыносимого кашля. Чей-то истошный крик отчаянно взвился в воздух и в мгновение затих.

Сердце агента Романофф вдруг сбилось с ритма, будто потяжелев.

Её ладонь мягко легла на тяжело вздымающуюся грудь Клинта. Секунда – и пальцы уже сжимают спасительный шприц с обезболивающим. 

– Нет… – Соколиный глаз едва шевелил побледневшими губами. – Слишком поздно.

Её кулак сжался с холодной яростью, и осколки стекла вонзились в кожу.

– Я здесь.

Клинт судорожно дёрнул головой в безумной попытке произнести хоть слово. Но он, конечно, был прав. Слишком поздно.

Отвратительное алое пятно расползалось по тёмной ткани, с каждым отвоёванным миллиметром безжалостно вытягивая жизнь из обессилевшего тела. Клинт с хрипом втянул в себя воздух. Его глаза широко распахнулись и замерли, уставившись в пустоту.

Всё было кончено. Слишком чётко она теперь видела один-единственный факт. Факт, который менял всё.

Они проиграли не битву – они проиграли войну.

***

Первым ушёл Бэннер. У него была своя война, куда страшнее той, в которую ввязались Мстители – и они не пытались его остановить.

Бартон погиб на поле боя. Не сумел увернуться от очередной пули и погас, как свечка, за считанные минуты.

Наташа исчезла следующей ночью. Её можно было осуждать, ненавидеть, но, в сущности дела, это ничего не меняло. И они смирились с очередной потерей.

Тор попросту улетел в Асгард, прихватив с собой Джейн. _Защитник хренов,_ \- подумал тогда Старк. – _«Бог». Настоящий герой своих не бросает, не убегает, поджав хвост._

Теперь он думал, что, вероятно, Тор был прав.

Потому что герои, как оказалось, могли делать многое.

Герои сломя голову бежали на поле битвы, не жалея своей жизни. И иногда удача подводила героев.

Тогда герои могли _гореть_. В памяти Тони навсегда отпечатался тошнотворный запах палёной плоти и покачивающийся тёмный силуэт в неистовом пламени. Герои могли умирать в муках. Могли вопить от боли. Но герои никогда не позволяли погибнуть другим.

Стив Роджерс был героем. А Тони Старк – нет.

Вот только Капитан Америка остался лежать обгоревшим трупом, изуродованным до неузнаваемости, в никому не известной африканской деревушке, а Тони продолжил жить. Или, по крайней мере, существовать.

Железный человек умирал много раз. Железный человек мог исчезнуть – на секунды, часы или даже месяцы – но он всегда возвращался, возрождаясь фениксом из пепла. Сегодня пепел развеялся по ветру. Железный человек мёртв, окончательно и бесповоротно.

Остался только Тони, и у него был план, о котором он предпочёл бы и вовсе забыть.

Этот удар оказался слишком сильным.

Беззащитная спина встретила асфальт, сплошным ковром усеянный осколками. Острая боль пронзила позвоночник, конечности жгло, как раскалённым металлом. Механическая нога плотно прижала вывихнутое плечо, заставляя приглушённо стонать.

– Давай, – в горле жутко саднило, будто вездесущее стекло добралось и до его глотки. – Убей меня, – к чёрту все планы.

Тони закашлялся, сплёвывая сгустки крови. Неживые глаза машины разглядывали его почти с _человеческим_ интересом.

– Нет, – Альтрон склонил голову. – В этом нет необходимости.

Кость треснула, не выдержав давления, и раскрошилась на мелкие кусочки, отдавая невыносимой болью в череп. Тони взвыл.

Разум, казалось, заклинило.

Давно, невыразимо давно Альтрон, не церемонясь, швырнул его на пол этой самой комнаты.

С тех пор Тони вновь научился дышать. Научился открывать глаза. Двигаться.

Каждый мускул пронизало тупой, пульсирующей болью. Малейшее движение разрывало в голове очередную мину. 

Левая рука безвольно висела мёртвым грузом. То, что осталось от плеча, плотно фиксировал металлический каркас. _Смешно._ Видно, чтоб не сдох раньше времени. Если бы Тони только смог вспомнить, каково это – смеяться.

Без костюма он был абсолютно беззащитен. В точном соответствии с чёртовым планом.

В конце концов, всё это дерьмо было его рук делом.

Одна мышца, другая, следующая, и он вставал, медленно поднимался на негнущихся ногах, шатаясь и неловко цепляясь за холодные камни. Дрожащие пальцы сжимали драгоценный груз, чудом уцелевший, мёртвой хваткой. Осталось немного.

Из темноты выросла массивная фигура Альтрона, полыхающая алым. Идеальная возможность. Единственный шанс.

Удар нашёл свою цель.

Альтрон повалился набок бесполезной грудой металла. Компьютерный вирус, над которым Старк корпел бессонными ночами, не дал сбоя.

Это должно было задержать его на достаточное время.

Тони, хромая, шёл – или полз – к терминалу. Почти готово. Пальцы, едва слушаясь своего хозяина, неуверенно скользили по клавишам.

Альтрон, конечно, знал, что Мстители не тронут его убежище. Не посмеют рискнуть тысячами мирных жителей. Но он ошибался.

_«Запуск ядерных боеголовок инициирован»._

– Ты победил, – слова, вырываясь, превращались в булькающий хрип. – Ты победил.

Потому что Творец оказался ничуть не лучше своего Творения.

***

А человечество проснулось в новом мире. Мире, где имя Тони Старка выплёвывали с ненавистью те, чьим детям не посчастливилось оказаться на пути ударной волны. 

И все понимали одно, пусть никто и не смел произносить вслух.

В этом новом мире неизбежно появится свой Альтрон.

_26.04.2015_


End file.
